


Midnight at the Manor

by I_can_only_imagine



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dinah Lance is a Fun Mom, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine
Summary: Escaping Wayne manor after a night with his boyfriend, Roy runs into the one person he didn't expect.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Roy Harper & Dinah Lance, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Midnight at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posed on my tumblr @what-if-if-imagine

It was 2 a.m. by the time Roy got Jason to sleep and felt comfortable leaving. He had been asleep when Jason called, but was awake and sneaking into Wayne Manor in the blink of an eye.

The problem was, Jason’s windows didn’t open fully. The opened just enough to let in air flow, but not enough that someone could fit though. It had been a precautionary measure made by Alfred when Jason went under house arrest for his parole. It was a good thing, safe, but it definitely made things harder on Roy.

So he kissed Jason on the head, tucked him in, and did a small prayer that none of his siblings, or worse, Alfred were awake. He tiptoed out of the room and gently shut the bedroom door, pausing for a second to listen for anyone roaming the halls.

When he was satisfied, he started his mission impossible to escape the manor preferably in one piece. He was almost out of the hall when the bedroom door just behind him creaked open.

Roy froze, his blood going ice cold. To say his life flashed before his eyes would be an understatement. Half of him begged whatever god was out there that it would be Damian or Cass who he knew would put him out of his misery as quickly as possible, the other half just begged that it were anyone but Dick or Alfred. Maybe Duke would pity him enough to let him go? Tim might let him live, but he would use it as blackmail for the rest of their lives.

Before he could think of anymore possibilities, he heard a soft, shocked whisper from a voice that was familiar but didn’t belong here.

“Roy?”

He slowly turned, almost choking in shock. The feminine figure had come from Barbara’s room with the door still cracked open.

“Dinah?”

“What are you doing here?” She hissed, closing the door completely. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Metropolis?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Star City?” He hissed back.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

All it took was his eyes flickering to Jason’s door and she understood. Roy watched as the only mother figure he ever had clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“You’re going to get us caught,” he snapped before slapping a hand over his own mouth. They both froze and listened. Their was stirring from Dick’s room right across from Barbara’s.

After staring at the door for what felt like an eternity, the movement stopped and both Team Arrow members regained their ability to breath.

“I was never here,” Roy whispered to her.

“Which means you never saw me,” Dinah agreed.

Together they tiptoed through the mansion, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards they both knew by heart and hiding along the walls with the most shadows. Tim would still be up, and if he suspected someone being awake in the house with him he would immediately call Bruce home from patrol.

They reached the back door without being caught, but that didn’t mean they were home free. There was still the full estate outside with Titus and Goliath roaming the grounds along with a security system that would make even the most paranoid man feel safe. If Tim saw them on the cameras or Titus started barking, they were done for.

“Just follow me,” Roy whispered, waving Dinah forward.

“How many times have you snuck out of here?” She asked, following his every step perfectly.

“Snuck out? About fifty three times over the course of my life,” Roy shrugged.

“And how many times have you snuck in?” Dinah asked, picking up on his meaning.

“Not counting the times I got caught, sixty. Counting the times I’ve been caught, about eighty.”

“How are you still alive?”

“The twenty times I got caught it was only when Dick and I were friends. It was only Alfred, Bruce and Barbara I had to fear back then, and none of them would kill me for wanting to see my friend.”

“How many times has Jason snuck into the Queen estate?” The question made Roy stop a moment, almost causing Dinah to ram into him. He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck to his ears.

“Only about ten times,” Roy said, controlling his voice the best he could. “He’s usually not allowed to leave Gotham without supervision.”

Once his blush had died down enough, Roy got his trademark smirk and glanced over his shoulder, “How many times has Barbara snuck into the Queen estate?”

“How do you know I’m not the one always sneaking in here?” Dinah asked in mock offense.

“You’re obviously way too inexperienced in the yard to have snuck in here more than twice,” Roy waves her off. “I bet the only way you got out those two times was by sneaking away in the morning.”

Dinah grumbled behind him for a moment before giving in, “She’s snuck in and out about twenty times. Usually she can just get in by telling Oliver that it’s a Birds of Prey team thing.”

“Lucky,” Roy snorted. “None of the Bats would let me in that easy, even if it really was an Outlaws team thing.”

“That’s because they know you’re trouble,” Dinah teased.

Without their notice, they had made it all the way through the yard without incident and were now standing at the boarder of the estate. They snuck out to the road, Roy keeping watch while Dinah called them a cab.

Maybe they could make sneaking out of Wayne manor into a mother-son bonding activity more often.


End file.
